


The Other Three

by Settiai



Series: DigiUniverse [1]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Gen, Juvenilia, My First Fanfic, One Shot, Siblings, Timeline, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-09-29
Updated: 2000-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-06 14:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eight young children first saw Digimon on a cold night, but they weren't the only ones. Three other children's lives were changed that night... and this is the beginning of their story. (+ bonus timeline!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was still in junior high. Don't judge me.

Eight-year-old Ryo Akiyama stared out his window, his gaze focused on the apartment across from his. The two boys who lived there, seven-year-old Osamu Ichijouji and his four-year-old brother Ken, were outside blowing bubbles again. A smile played at the corners of his lips as he watched, a strange feeling rushing through him. Watching them play with each other had become one of his favorite pastimes, mainly because he was an only child and had never truly had anyone to play with.

Suddenly, the brightly lit sky seemed to darken, as if the moon overhead had been blocked out. A confused expression on his face, Ryo let his gaze move away from the two boys and shift upward. A startled gasp escaped his lips as he did, and he felt the blood suddenly rush from his face.

*

Osamu tried his best not to stare at the apartment across from his, but it was becoming harder and harder to resist the temptation. The first time he had seen the boy watching he and Ken play, he hadn't been sure what to think. He had recognized the other boy from school, but he didn't know much about him. Akiyama-san was one of the few students who apparently didn't think it worthwhile to throw himself at the "genius" of the school.

After a while, Osamu had realized that he had never seen any other children in the apartment. It had take been fairly simple for him to deduce that the other boy was merely curious about he and Ken, and he had eventually began to consider their spectator as another player in the games he and his brother played.

Still... At times such as this, when he and Ken were doing nothing but blowing bubbles, he wondered just what the other boy was like. Did he not have any friends? His curious thoughts ended abruptly as the sky seemed to become even darker. A chill shot up his back as the moon's light was completely blocked out. He saw the amazed look on Ryo's face as he stared up at the sky, and Osamu quickly looked up to see what was up there. When he looked upward, however, he suddenly wished that he hadn't. He clutched his younger brother closer to him and tried to stifle a gasp of fear.

*

Ken stared up at the huge dragon-looking creature that was flying above them, unconsciously taking a step closer to Osamu. The simplified questions of a child ran through his mind. What was that thing? What did it want?

He felt no fear as he looked up at the creature, and he gave a quiet, childish laugh as the creature kept flying away from them. It wasn't evil, of that he was certain. He didn't know how, but he could tell.

*

Ryo let out a quiet sigh of relief as the monster flew away. The worry he had of it attacking either him or the Ichijouji brothers faded away. A sudden thought entered his mind, and he quickly glanced back at the two boys. Though the younger one was still staring up at the sky, a look of wonder of his face, his older brother was staring directly across the street.

At him.

Ryo quickly slipped back into the shadows of his room, uncertainty running through him as he did so.

*

Osamu gave one more look in the direction that the monster had departed in before loosening his grip on Ken's shoulder. He glanced at the boy across the street, unsurprised to find him still standing in the window, staring in the same direction they were. When he noticed Osamu staring at him, however, he slowly slipped back away from the window.

*

Ken watched in wonder as the dragon-like creature disappeared into a rift in the sky. He glanced at Osamu to see if he had noticed it, but his older brother was staring at a shadowy figure in one of the windows in the apartment building across the street. Ken strained to see who was there, but he couldn't tell. Had someone else seen the monster? He grabbed Osamu's arm and pulled down on it as hard as he could.

"Onii-san, did you see that?" he asked breathlessly. "The sky opened up, and it just flew right in!"

*

Ryo knew that the older brother, Osamu, was still trying to see him in the shadows of his room. He didn't care anymore though. A single thought was running through his mind, one that now seemed more important that anything else. The three of them had just seen... something. A monster. What should they do? What could they do?

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted as his mother's voice rang through the apartment, yelling for him to come watch the news with his father and he. With one more brief glance at the sky, and the Ichijouji brothers, he quickly left his room.

*

Osamu caught a glimpse of the boy moving away from the window, and he stared for a moment. His attention was brought away from it, however, by the distant sound of sirens ringing throughout the city. A gasp escaped his lips as he suddenly noticed the thick black smoke that was coming from another part of the city.

Grabbing Ken's hand, he practically dragged his younger brother back into the apartment. Without even pausing, the two of them made their way to the main living area. Though he wasn't certain about what was happening, he knew that the smoke he had seen would be on the news.

"Dad! Mom! What's going on!?" he called out. "I see smoke, and we just saw a..."

His voice trailed off as he noticed that his parents' attentions were focused on the television screen, and he felt his heart sink when he saw the image that was being shown on the news. What appeared to be the remains of a large apartment building was in flames, and the reporters were talking about a terrorist attack in the background.

Sam stared at the television in shock, his voice forgotten. He could see two monsters fighting in the rubble, similar to the one that had flown by overhead. Without even being aware that he was doing it, he slowly reached up and rubbed his eyes.

The monster was still there.

His gaze drifted toward his parents, and he knew just from looking at their faces that they didn't see the same thing he did. All they saw was the smoke and the fire. His voice was barely even loud enough to be considered a whisper when he spoke. "What the hell?"

*

Ken stared at the two monsters on the television screen in shock. His parents didn't see them, he was certain of that. In fact, no one seemed to notice them. None of the reporters or the bystanders or anyone... Just him and Osamu.

His eyes narrowed slightly as he caught sight of a hint of movement to the side of the screen, and he focused his eyes on it. After a few seconds, the image cleared enough for him to see several kids in the background. They were staring at the scene in front of them with shocked expressions on their faces, expression that mimicked both his and Osamu's.

His eyes wide, Ken slowly pulled on his brother's sleeve.

*

Across the street, a similar scene was unfolding. Ryo's parents were watching the television in horror, while he stared at the fight that was going on in the background. Terrorist attack... Since when did terrorists look like giant monsters?

Shaking his head, he felt a brief moment of confusion rush through him. It was obvious that most people couldn't see the creatures, but he knew that he did. And the two boys from across the street, Osamu and Ken, had seen the one that had flown overhead... which meant that they most likely could see these as well. The three of them couldn't be the only ones who saw them though.

He stared at the screen a moment longer, smiling slightly when he saw several other children, obviously residents of the apartment building, standing around in the background. Their families were oblivious to the fight going on, but the kids were staring at it with expressions of wide-eyed terror on their faces.

They could see the creatures too.

He quickly counted the children who seemed to be staring at the fight between the two monsters. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight... Was that all?

A sudden flash from the window of a building that lay on the very edge screen caught his attention. He quickly glanced over at the VCR to make sure that his parents were taping the news like they usually did, nodding as he saw that they were, before slowly walking back to his room.

*

Osamu felt a sudden tug on his arm, and he glanced down to find Ken pulling on his sleeve and gesturing towards the screen. A curious expression on his face, he glanced back at it. He could already see the monsters, so what did his brother want him to see? Realization flooded through him as caught sight of the various children pointing at the creatures and talking excitedly.

Pulling Ken down with him, Osamu sat down on the floor in front of the television. He stared at the screen closely, trying his best to count the children who seemed to notice the creatures. Seven? Or was it eight?

*

Ken stared at the screen, a quiet cry escaping his lips as one of the monsters fell to the ground. There was a sudden flash of light, and then they were both gone. He knew instantly that they had been killed, and -- for some reason -- sadness seemed to flood through him.

The fear he had been holding in since they had seen the monster fly over their balcony suddenly broke loose as he burst into loud sobs. His parents shared a knowing look before slowly guiding their two children to bed. They didn't know that neither boy would get much sleep.

Or that they were too busy thinking about the life-changing events they had just seen, not knowing just how important that were.

*

Late that night, long after his parents had gone to sleep, Ryo crept down to the television. Making certain that it was muted, he quickly rewound the tape to the coverage of the "terrorist attack." The instant he saw the flash in the corner of the screen, he immediately paused it.

Pulling out a small magnifying glass, Ryo carefully put it up to the screen. Squinting his eyes, the first thing he noticed was the sign on the building where the flash was coming from.

Hillside Orphanage.

The second thing he noticed was a small, petite-looking girl taking pictures of the scene before her, long blonde hair hanging down in her face as she frantically snapped picture after picture.

"And that makes twelve," he said softly.

*

Several hours later, Ryo lay in his bed wondering about the events he had witnessed earlier that day. He thought about the other ten... no, eleven counting the strange girl... children who had seen the monsters. Why had the twelve of them seen the creatures, and no one else had. What were those creatures anyway?

Ryo sat up suddenly as a freezing cold breeze blew across his room, though his window wasn't open. He felt a shiver crawl down his back, as a strange word suddenly popped into his head. His voice was barely above a whisper as he spoke.

"Digimon," he said slowly, testing the feel of the word in his mouth. "That's what those monsters were. Digimon. How do I know that, though?"

As he slowly fell into a fitful sleep, he didn't notice the bright flash of light coming from his computer. If he had, he might have seen the round, glowing object that shot out of it onto his computer desk. Or he might have even heard the shallow laugh that seemed to fill his room with darkness.


	2. Timeline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unlike any other fandom, most of my Digimon stories are loosely (and in a few cases not-so-loosely) bound in a series, beginning with the very first movie and ending sometime after the epilogue at the end of Zero Two. This chapter is a general timeline of my DigiUniverse series, comprised of both canon and fanon details. It includes information about multiple WIPs that I can pretty much guarantee will never be finished, considering the fact that I was still a pre-teen when I first came up with the ideas for some of these fics. Also? Songfics. To country music. Do I really need to say more?
> 
> Please keep in mind that I haven't actually been in this fandom in almost a decade. If any of the dates that I've mentioned go against something that was mentioned in canon, point fingers at baby!me for not knowing any better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for all of my _Digimon_ fanfiction. (Not that anyone actually cares, considering how young I was when I wrote these stories, but I still thought I'd put in a warning.)

** Timeline **

  
** 1974 **

**April**

The original five Chosen Children, including Hida Hiroki and Oikawa Yukio, go to the Digital World. They fight a powerful, evil Digimon while there.

** 1995 **

**August**

Yagami Taichi, Ishida Yamato, Takenouchi Sora, Tachikawa Mimi, Kido Jou, Izumi Koushirou, Takaishi Takeru, and Yagami Hikari see Digimon for the first time, at Hikarigaoka. Tanaka Sakura also sees these two Digimon.

Akiyama Ryo, Ichijouji Osamu, and Ichijouji Ken see a strange Digimon flying overhead soon after the other nine.

In America, two Digi-eggs appear on Wallace "Willis" Jackson's computer. His twin Digimon, Chocomon and Terriermon, are born.

** 1999 **

**5 June**

5:01am - Ryo goes to the Digital World for the first time.

5:01am - Sakura goes to the Digital World just moments after Ryo.

5:02am - Osamu goes to the Digital World, very briefly. (Of course, thanks to the time difference at that time, it seems like months.) He meets Ryo and Sakura, and for awhile they work together as a team. They soon learn a dark secret about the Digital World, and all three of them are changed forever. Osamu vows to keep his little brother from ever to the Digital World.

8:53am - Taichi, Yamato, Sora, Mimi, Jyou, Koushiro, and Takeru go to the Digital World from summer camp. They meet their Digimon and fight against Devimon and Etemon.

9:04am - Ken steals Osamu's Digivice and goes to the Digital World for the first time. He meets Ryo, and the two of them keep an eye on the other Chosen Children (without the others' knowing).

9:39am - Taichi and Agumon returns to the real world briefly. He discovers that, even though they have been in the Digital World for months, only a few minutes have passed in the real world. Taichi goes to his house and discovers that his little sister, Hikari, knows about Digimon because she remembers what happened at Highton View Terrace. He also discovers that the problems in the Digital World affect the real world, so he and Agumon return to the Digital World. A strange Digivice appears in the Yagami apartment.

9:57am - Taichi gets back to the Digital World. The Chosen Children slowly reunite with each other. Then Myotismon enters the picture. He plans on going to the real world to find the eighth Chosen Child, so they follow him back there.

10:46am - The Chosen Children get back to the real world. They make their way to Highton View Terrace and eventually remember what happened there four years earlier. Myotismon starts to take over the city.

10:49am - Ken returns to the real world. Ryo tells him that he will come back to the Digital World, but it will be awhile.

1:12pm - Ryo returns to the real world to fulfill a "mission" for his "master."  
**6 June**

8:25pm - Gatomon, one of Myotismon's henchmen, discovers that Hikari is the eighth Digidestined. She also discovers that she is Hikari's Digimon. She and her friend, Wizardmon, go to Myotismon's lair to try and find Hikari's crest.  
**7 June**

9:56am - An evil fog starts to cover part of the city.

12:45pm - Bakemon start going around the city, capturing people. They capture most of the Digidestineds' family members; they also capture Mimi and the Motomiyas (Daisuke, Jun, and their parents).

3:14pm - Jyou and Takeru are on the other side of the bay. They ride across on Ikkakumon, leaving Takeru's mother behind (very upset at seeing her little boy ride off on the back of a monster).

5:34pm - Myotismon finally captures Hikari when she gives herself up so that no one else will get hurt.

7:23pm - The Digidestined defeat Myotismon for the first time.

8:48pm - The Digidestined defeat VenomMyotismon, and release their parents.

8:54pm - The Digital World appears in the sky of the real world. A plane (that Hida Iori just happens to be on) almost crashes, but Birdramon saves it.

9:03pm - The Chosen Children decide that they have to go back to the Digital World. They say goodbye to their families.

9:04pm - As the eight children return to the Digital World, a man named Oikawa is possessed by what is left of VenomMyotismon. (Ryo helped this to happen, on orders from his "master.")

9:14pm - The kids find out that the Dark Masters are taking over the Digital World. (Time in the Digital World still passes very quickly at this point, so the kids have been gone for quite some time.) They find out how, why, when, etc. they became Chosen Children. They start to fight among themselves, so Jyou and Mimi go one way, Yamato goes another, and the other five go another. They find out that Hikari has special powers.

9:16pm - Ryo returns to the Digital World and resumes his job of watching the other kids while all of the above is going on.

9:46pm - They defeat the Dark Masters. Gennai tells them a little about the original five Chosen Children, but he leaves out most of the important details. He also tells them that the Dark Masters weren't the real threat.

9:53pm - The Chosen Children fight Apocalymon and almost lose. They refuse to give up and eventually defeat him.

9:57pm - Time in the Digital World is now the same as time in the real world.

10:45pm - The kids have to say goodbye to their Digimon. They have to go back to the real world, or risk being deleted. They are very sad, since they don't know if they'll ever see their friends again.

10:47pm - Ryo leaves the Digital World, and his Digimon, behind him. He is supposed to keep an eye on the other Chosen Children until they can return to the Digital World.

** 2000 **

**13 March**

An evil computer virus (Diaboromon) starts to take over the Internet. Many children around the world, including Inoue Miyako, Osamu, Ken, and Ryo, see the battle - which is taking place between the virus and Taichi, Agumon, Yamato, Gabumon, Koushiro, Tentomon, Takeru, and Patamon. Kids around the world help them win by sending e-mails that slow the virus down. They defeat the virus, or so they think.

The evil virus attacks Chocomon, one of Wallace's Digimon. He suddenly disappears, not to be seen for several years.  
**25 April**

Ryo finds the way back into the Digital World. He makes it possible for Ken to return, then goes there himself. Time in the Digital World passes like real time now, so Ryo has to tell his parents that he's at a summer camp.  
**27 April**

Ken returns to the Digital World. He meets his Digimon and finds his crest.  
**28 April**

Ken's older brother, Osamu, is hit by a car and dies almost immediately. Ken blames himself for his brother's death, unaware that Ryo played a part in it.  
**12 May**

Ken goes back to the Digital World. He and Ryo defeat an evil Digimon called Milleniumon. Right after they defeat him, the Dark Spores appear. Ken saves Ryo, but a Dark Spore hits him; he becomes very sick after that. He then returns to the real world, but most of his memories of Ryo, and the Digital World, are buried in his mind.  
**26 July**

Ken goes to the Dark Ocean for the first time. He places Osamu's Digivice into the water, and turns it dark. The Dark Spore in him starts to take control as Ryo watches from a distance.

** 2001 **

A ghostly version of Ichijouji Osamu watches Ken from a distance and sees what's happening to him. He only appears when there's a working computer nearby, implying he's somehow connected to the Digital World.

** 2002 **

Digimon 02. Here's a very brief rundown that leaves out a lot of details:

Several new Japanese Chosen Children (and one American, Michael) are introduced. The Dark Spore has completely taken over Ken, and he is now the Digimon Emperor. He is defeated by the Chosen Children and slowly becomes a Chosen Child himself. (Again.) Sometime around this time, the older Chosen Children are kidnapped and taken by what once was Wallace's Digimon, Chocomon. The man, Oikawa (one of the original Five Chosen Children that Gennai told the eight children back in 01), turns out to be a major bad guy. They defeat him, and then find out that he is possessed by MaloMyotismon. They, and all of the other Chosen Children throughout the world, use their dreams for the future to defeat him. (Most kids who has seen Digimon before - during the time that Myotismon was searching for the eighth child or during the Internet battle - are now Chosen Children.) The Digital World is once again safe. Most people in real world now know about the Digimon. Slowly, all humans start to get their own Digimon partners.

** 2003 **

**1 July**

The kids all gather in the Digital World for a campout, where they're celebrating the six-month anniversary of their defeat over MaloMyotismon. Ryo is watching them from the shadows. Before the night is out, several things happen - Ken and Miyako share their first kiss, the Digimon set up the "Poker Game of the Century," and Taichi and Daisuke somehow burn the entire camp to the ground.

** 2004 **

**1 January**

7:00-9:00pm - The Japanese Chosen Children gather in the park for a picnic to celebrate the one-year anniversary of their defeat over MaloMyotismon. After everyone else goes home, Takeru and Hikari share their first kiss. However, it is interrupted by Ryo and his Digimon who are there to kidnap Hikari.

11:00pm-12:00am - After finding out what has happened, the kids all gather at the Yagamis' home.

**2 January**

6:30am - The kids get an e-mail from Hikari, telling them that they have forty-eight hours to try and rescue her. Most of Ken's buried memories about Ryo and his time in the Digital World when he was younger return.

4:30pm - Fully supplied, the kids set out across the same desert where Ken became infected by the Dark Spore. When they set out, it is revealed that they are being watched by five people - Ryo, Gennai, Ryo's mysterious master, Sakura (who is being held prisoner by Ryo's master and is presumed dead,) and... Osamu, in some form.

4:47pm - Ryo tells Hikari a little about his past. He explains that they were three Chosen Children that came to the Digital World after the original five and right before Taichi, Yamato, Koushiro, Jyou, Mimi, Sora, and Takeru - Osamu, Sakura, and him. Sakura was captured by his master and sent to the Dark World, while Osamu barely escaped from the Digital World with his life. He also reveals that he played a role in Osamu's death.

6:03pm - After walking across the desert for an hour or two, the kids reach the place where Ken was infected by the Dark Spore. Strange forces start working against the kids, and Ken and Miyako are drawn into the Dark World. The other kids decide to split up so that they can reach Hikari in time. Jyou, Mimi, Daisuke, and Iori stay behind with the unconscious Ken and Miyako, while Taichi, Koushiro, Yamato, Sora, and Takeru go to try and save Hikari.

6:39pm - Still in the Dark World, Ken sees Ryo's master and quickly realizes that he's the one in charge. Pulling a bewildered Miyako behind him, he sets off to discover exactly what is happening.

7:17pm - Hikari escapes from Ryo and Spiritmon, but is soon recaptured. To her surprise, however, Ryo agrees to help her get back to her friends. He fears his master's wrath, but he doesn't want to lose his last friend (Ken) like he has all of his other ones.

7:29pm - Ken explains to Miyako what he knows about Ryo's master as they head towards the dark mountains where Ken say him. They soon become aware that he has some sort of base inside of the mountain. They quickly try to find a way into his hidden fortress.

7:43pm - Ryo and Hikari finally reach the other kids. Her special powers become known to Ryo as she starts to glow with the Light. As the other kids reach them, Ryo slips back into the darkness - trying to avoid being seen. He is soon noticed, though, and both Taichi and Takeru attack him. They are quickly stopped by an upset Hikari, and their bewilderment grows as she explains that he is now an ally. They return to others, who are waiting with Ken and Miyako.

**3 January**

Ken and Miyako are captured, and they're placed in a cell near Sakura. Between her stories and details that Ken remembers hearing from Ryo (and, to some extend, Osamu), they're able to put together a working timeline to figure out just what's happened. Ken's shocked then Sakura tells him that Osamu visits her sometimes; it's implied that, after he died in the real world, a part of him somehow remained in the Digital World.

Meanwhile, Ryo realizes that Ken and Miyako have been captured, and the countdown that was originally meant for Hikari is now true for them. Hikari tells them that she thinks she can open a portal to the Dark World (a physical one, not a mental one), but they can't just leave Ken and Miyako's actual bodies lying unconcious in the Digital World. Gennai and Osamu appear, shocking Ryo (as well as several of the others once they realize just who Osamu is). They promise to explain how Osamu can be there once Ken and Miyako have been saved, and they promise to watch over their unconscious bodies while the others go to rescue them.

The others go, make their way into the fortress, have a big fight, and save the others. Ryo is fairly seriously injured, saving several of the others in the process. Ken and Miyako disappear, their consciousness returning to the the Digital World instantly. The others, including Sakura, have to take the long way back.

**4 January**

Ken are Ryo are reunited with Osamu, while Ryo and Osamu are reunited with Sakura. It's revealed that Osamu cannot leave the Digital World; he's become tied to it. Sakura is allowed to leave, but she decides to stay at least for the time being because she has nothing waiting for her in the other world. The others can visit them without any issues, though. Ryo wants to stay there with them, but he's told that he's banished for the next ten years - and that he's to be separated from his Digimon for that time - as a punishment. If he stays away, he'll be allowed to return in a decade.

Everyone returns home. Ryo disappears without telling anyone where he's gone.  
**2004 through 2026**

Osamu remains in the Digital World. He and Sakura have a relationship, and she has a daughter with him, Katrina. She eventually returns to the real world as their daughter gets older, to give her a chance to go to school and be with other children, though she still returns frequently.

Ryo spends the next ten years living as cheaply as possible and doing whatever he can to make up for everything he did in the past. He's eventually allowed to return to the Digital World, but he doesn't do so permanently because he feels like he doesn't deserve it. He ends up marrying Sakura in the real world, to help her provide for her daughter, but in actuality the two of them plus Osamu are actually in a relationship together.

Daisuke dates several men and woman over the years before eventually marrying a woman named Leann and having a son, Yume.

Iori marries a woman named Kako, and they have twins: Ame and Soyo. Kako and Soyo are killed in a car accident, leaving him to raise his daughter alone.

Ken and Miyako marry. They have four children: Elisabeth, Koro, Mae, and Osa. Elisabeth suffers from a severe illness that leaves her very weak.

Koushiro remains in a long-term relationship, and eventually marries, a man named Masao. They adopt a daughter, Kara.

Jyou marries a woman named Yuki and has a son named Seta.

Michael and Mimi marry and have a son named Kyle. They later divorce. Michael remarries, but Mimi remains single.

Taichi marries a woman named Nani, and they have a son named Kome.

Takeru and Hikari have an on-again/off-again relationship for several years. Hikari ends up marrying a man named Genki and has a son named Haru; Takeru is actually the father. He then becomes involved with a woman named Mina and has a son, Kaze. He and Mina never marry and separate after a few years. Genki and Hikari have a happy marriage until his death, despite his knowing that he's not actually Haru's birth father. Takeru and Hikari eventually get back together and marry.

Wallace remains in a long-term relationship with a woman named Jennifer. They never marry, but they have three children: Dawn, Lisa, and Nicholas.

Yamato and Sora marry and have two children, Kage and Kimi. They later divorce, but they end up getting together again (and then splitting up) several times over the years. Once the initial ugliness of the divorce goes through, they remain close friends.

Daisuke's sister, Jun, marries a man named Li. He's abusive and cheats on her, and she eventually kills him in self-defense. She then becomes involved with a woman named Hoshi.

Jyou's brother, Shuu, marries a woman named Kayura and has a daughter named Jade.

Jyou's brother, Shin, marries a woman named Inase. They have no children.

Miyako's brother, Mantarou, marries a woman named Kae and has a son named Hiroko.

Miyako's sister, Chizuru, remains single.

Miyako's sister, Momoe, marries a man named Natsuki Romi and has a daughter named Kaori. They later divorce, and she marries a man named Motomura Kazuko; they have a daughter named Rie.

** 2027 **

Evil Digimon try to take over both worlds. The original Chosen Children (now very much no longer kids) and their children have to save the day. It would have been epic.

* * *

** Story Summaries **

  
**The Little Girl**:: Sakura :: General Audiences

_Sakura Toyoma never had real childhood._

**The Other Three** :: Ken, Osamu, Ryo :: General Audiences  
_Eight young children first saw Digimon on a cold night, but they weren't the only ones. Three other children's lives were changed that night… and this is the beginning of their story._

**The Sands of Time**:: Osamu, Ryo, Sakura :: General Audiences  
_The untold story of the adventures in the Digital World that were shared by Ichijouji Osamu, Akiyama Ryo, and Toyoma Sakura... and the loss of their childhood innocence._

**Ken's Digital Adventure** :: Ken, Ryo :: General Audiences  
_Ken's first venture into the Digital World was a surprise even to him._

**Onii-san** :: General Audiences  
_Onii-san: a Japanese term of endearment and respect for an older brother._

**Imouto-chan** :: General Audiences  
_Imouto-chan: a Japanese term of endearment for a younger sister._

**I'll Never Forget** :: Osamu :: General Audiences  
_Ichijouji Osamu thinks back to his short stay in the Digital World._

**To Stop a Virus** :: Ken, Osamu, Ryo :: General Audiences  
_Several children had invested interested in the battle against Diaboromon._

**Watch Who You Trust** :: Ken, Osamu, Ryo :: General Audiences  
_Ken once again returns to the Digital World, and his future is set into motion._

**I Wish...** :: Ken, Osamu :: General Audiences  
_Osamu Ichijouji is still watching over his little brother, even after his own death._

**Tears from Heaven** :: Ken, Osamu :: General Audiences  
_He watches from afar as his little brother is consumed by Darkness and wishes that he could change Ken's destiny._

**Goodbye** :: 01 ensemble :: General Audiences  
_As they prepare to leave the Digital World, eight children say their goodbyes._

**You Seem Different** :: Shin :: General Audiences  
_Shin Kido thinks about how much his youngest brother has grown._

**I Understand** :: Momoe :: General Audiences  
_During the "Digimon World Tour," Momoe Inoue thinks about her feelings when she realizes that her sister is one of the Chosen Children._

**How Could I Not Have Noticed?** :: Jun :: General Audiences  
_During the "Digimon World Tour," Jun Motomiya thinks about her feelings when she realizes that her brother is one of the Chosen Children._

**Proudly Watching** :: Natsuko :: General Audiences  
_Soon after the "Digimon World Tour," Natsuko Takaishi finally accepts that her son truly is one of the Chosen Children._

**When Did You Grow Up?** :: Mantarou :: General Audiences  
_Mantarou Inoue thinks about how his little sister has gone from being a tiny girl to being one of the Chosen Children._

**Starlight, Star Bright** :: Ken/Miyako :: General Audiences  
_While the kids are on a camping trip, Ken and Miyako manage to find the time for a discussion._

**The Campfire** :: 01/02 ensemble :: General Audiences  
_The kids' camping trip takes a turn for the odd._

**Memories** :: General Audiences  
_Everyone has their memories._

**Digital Danger**:: 01/02 ensemble :: Teen and Up Audiences  
_A year after saving the world, Ken's past comes back to haunt him and the rest of the Chosen Children_

**One Voice** :: 01/02 ensemble :: General Audiences  
_No matter who a person is, they have to find out where they fit into their world._

**Oklahoma** :: Wallace :: General Audiences  
_Sixteen-year-old Wallace is about to find out where he truly belongs._

**'Till You Love Me** :: Taichi, Yamato/Sora :: General Audiences  
_Taichi Kamiya has two best friends... and he's fallen for one of them._

**Don't Laugh at Me** :: 01/02 ensemble :: General Audiences  
_No matter who a person is, they don't like to be laughed at._

**Backseat of a Greyhound Bus**:: Sakura :: Teen and Up Audiences  
_Sakura's life might not have gone like she planned... but it isn't that bad overall._

**Holes in the Floor of Heaven** :: Iori/OFC :: General Audiences  
_Since he was just a child, Iori has known death. Now that he's an adult, will it be any different?_

**Is There Life Out There?** :: Michael/Mimi :: General Audiences  
_Mimi slowly discovers exactly where she belongs._

**One Boy, One Girl** :: Iori/OFC :: General Audiences  
_Iori has met the woman of his dreams... but nothing lasts forever._

**Two Teardrops** :: Takeru/Hikari, OMC/Hikari :: General Audiences  
_Hikari left Takeru for another man, but there's still one secret that hasn't came out._

**Why They Call It Falling** :: Yamato/Sora :: General Audiences  
_Yamato and Sora aren't sure they'll ever find "happily ever after."_

**Unanswered Prayers** :: Sora, Taichi :: General Audiences  
_After years of separation, Taichi runs into a recently divorced Sora._

**And Still** :: Takeru/Hikari :: General Audiences  
_Hikari hadn't seen Takeru in years, but one day he seemed to appear out of the blue._

**The Thunder Rolls** :: Jun :: General Audiences  
_Jun had a wonderful husband, a caring family, and a perfect life. Until that fateful night._

**The Heart Never Forgets** :: Takeru/Hikari, OMC/Hikari :: General Audiences  
_Ten years earlier, Hikari married the man of her dreams. Now she has to say goodbye._

**Elisabeth** :: Ken, Miyako :: General Audiences  
_Ken and Miyako Ichijouji's oldest daughter, Elisabeth, will never give up... even as she's dying._

**The Neverending Fight** :: 01/02 ensemble :: Teen and Up Audiences  
_The Chosen Children are no longer children... but their adventures in the Digital World are not yet over. When a presence from the past makes itself known, it's up to both the old and new generations to fight for the future of two worlds._


End file.
